A charge pump circuit used in a Phase Lock Loop (PLL) generates an error signal based on a phase difference between two inputs. Within the charge pump circuit, both charge and discharge currents flow. Transient errors may occur in the output current of the charge pump circuit due to asymmetries between the charge and discharge currents. When the charge pump circuit is included in a PLL, the transient error in the output current may cause an increase in reference spurs near the carrier frequency.